


TakeRiku Titanicu

by RatonLaveur



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime), Titanic
Genre: Crack, Crazy, I'm Sorry, M/M, Titanic - Freeform, date, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatonLaveur/pseuds/RatonLaveur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru and Riku go on great boat date, but then something surprising happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TakeRiku Titanicu

**Author's Note:**

> Another super short (a little crazy) story by me. (Plot suggested by my friend). Enjoy!

“Look at it, look at it! That boat is huuuuuge!” Riku was as cheerful as always, waving his arms around and pointing at the boat they chose for their little trip/date. Well, Takeru chose the boat trip as a surprise for Riku - and that made his boyfriend really happy (according to the amount of sex they had last night).

“Don't you just love it? C'mon, let's go!” Riku grabbed Takeru's hands and dragged him towards the boat. “I can't wait to sail the sea!”

Despite all his weirdness, Takeru was a good boyfriend, so their little trip included even a romantic lunch.

“And look! The boat even has a name! That's so cool!” Riku kept shouting, as they got on the boat together with other people. “Wait, I'll read it. Ta… ta… nic. Tatanic?”

“That sounds quite familiar to me,” Takeru frowned, trying to remember where he heard that name. Riku suddenly blinked and grabbed Takeru's T-shirt, shaking with him a bit.

“That sounds exactly like Titanic!”

“Titanic?”

“You don't know Titanic?! It's one of the most famous movies ever! I watched it many times and always cried!” Takeru felt like Riku is going to shake his guts out.

“No, I don't know that movie.” 

“We are going to spend a few romantic days on the boat, have sex and then we are going to DIE!” Then he stopped shaking Takeru's body and looked him dead in the eye. “We are going to die,” he repeated in a whisper.

They both at the same time turned back to the entrance and wanted to run away - but the boat has already left the shore.

Riku wrapped his arms around Takeru's waist and squeezed him so Takeru could barely breathe.

“What are we gonna do?!”

“Well,” Takeru made a pause to catch his breath because Riku seemed to tighten his grip, “we are 100% going to die. That means… We'll have to enjoy this trip like it was the last thing in our lives.”

“If we are going to die, it  _ is  _ the last thing in our lives.”

“Yeah, that's what I'm saying. Let's go, it's lunch time.”

 

***

“I just wanted to say that I don't want the last meal in my life to be a damn mackerel with damn pineapple. What kind of meal is that anyway?! Also that guy who cooked that thing looked a little bit like you.” 

They were sitting on the board and Riku kept complaining about their lunch.

“Haven't noticed,” Takeru shrugged.

“You haven't noticed that ton of mackerel with pineapple?! You ate it!”

“I mean that guy.”

“Well he  _ did  _ look like you.”

“Maybe you are so in love it makes you see me everywhere.” 

Riku blushed and stopped talking about the lunch. “Whatever. Look at the sea!” He ran to the foredeck and looked at the sea everywhere around them. “It's beautiful!” He exclaimed and spread his arms. Takeru got up as well and followed Riku to the foredeck, where he hugged him from behind.

“Not as beautiful as you,” he whispered into his ear. 

“Thank you for taking me here. It's so amazing I don't even mind dying here,” Riku whispered back. 

“Well, this is only the top of the iceberg. It will be even better when-”

“Oh my god iceberg!” Riku shouted and jumped into Takeru's arms, half clinging up to his head.

After a few minutes of Riku's screaming, Takeru finally explained to him that there are no icebergs and it was just a phrase. 

Then the blond guy turned to Takeru with a serious voice.

“What is your star sign?”

“Do you really think this is the right time to talk whether our star signs are compatible or not?”

“No, I'm serious! What is your star sign?” Riku looked really nervous.

“Capricorn.”

“I'm Scorpio… That means we are safe!”

“I don't think I understand you right now…”

“I read something on the internet the other day. According to the horoscope, the only one who dies if Titanic sinks is Leo!”

“That means…” Takeru finally got it.

“We'll survive!” They shouted together.

“But you know…” Riku placed his hand on Takeru's shoulder softly. “We still can enjoy all of those things like it was the last day of our lives!”

 


End file.
